


Control

by tenshi6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Control<br/>Fandom: BBC Sherlock<br/>Pairing: Sherlock/John<br/>Rating: NC-17/M<br/>Warnings: PWP, slight (?) BDSM, graphic sex scene, bad English (it's not my native language), unbeta-ed<br/>Summary: Sherlock liked to be in control… and John likes to be controlled.<br/>Author's Note: My first BBC Sherlock fic, please tell me your opinions, help me to improve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

"Lie down onto the bed." Sherlock ordered in a husky tone and John raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you insane? Well, I know it's a silly question because you're but-"

"Just lie down!" He demanded.

"Why?"

"It's for experiment." Sherlock said plainly.

"Okay." John said slowly after a good minute of hesitation, not really knowing what kind of an experiment Sherlock was planning to do. He was weird. I mean, weirder than usual.

John lied down on the bed a bit nervously, deciding he would just ignore the strangeness of the situation since it was Sherlock Holmes we're talking about. However, when said man climbed on top of him, his hands being kept behind his body, John became alarmed.

"Sherlock, what are you planning?" He asked, trying to sound casual but failed when he realised that Sherlock was holding a handcuff in his hands. Before John could utter another word his hands were being tied to the headboard with that certain handcuff.

"Hey!" John raised his voice but then Sherlock put his forefinger against his lips, silencing him.

"Hush." He breathed and John was so stunned he couldn't form any normal word in the following few minutes.

Sherlock sent him a grin then started to unbutton his shirt with steady fingers, looking just as confident as always. And damn, he was so calm and collected while poor John's heartbeats were increasing rapidly and the thoughts in his mind were spinning, making him unable to think soberly. Suddenly, Sherlock got off of him and John frowned, wondering what the hell he was planning. Well, he could guess but didn't even want to think about that option. That was impossible.

Within seconds, Sherlock was back, now a blindfold in his right hand. John's eyes widened though he allowed him to put that thing on him. Not that he had any other choice but when Sherlock unzipped his pants, he couldn't stay quiet.

"What kind of an experiment is this?" He asked suspiciously.

"A new one." Even though John couldn't see anything he was sure Sherlock grinned again, and it didn't mean anything good.

"Couldn't you be more specific?" He pressed.

"Patience, John." There was something odd in a way he pronounced 'John' but he couldn't quite place what it was.

Sherlock his fingers down John's naked chest, draw a circle around his navel then pulled his trousers down. He sat to his hips and leant forward to bite into John's neck rather painfully, sucking the soft skin to leave a visible mark. John gasped in surprise.

"Isn't it going a bit off-limit?" He asked, voice shaking not in disgust but in excitement.

"That's my intention. We're going off-limit." Sherlock whispered against his neck in a lustful tone, his hot breath sending the chill up on John's spine. Since he couldn't see anything his senses grew stronger and he reacted to every little touch more intensely than he normally would had.

Sherlock moved downwards and now he was licking John's left nipple, caressing the other with his long fingers, pinching it softly. A small moan escaped from the doctor's lips even though he didn't want it. Sherlock grinned at the reaction and slid his free hand into John's boxers, pushing something down on his awakening erection. It felt cold and was probably made of metal… a cock-ring! John couldn't believe it.

Sherlock was always full of surprises John had already gotten used to it but now, it was a whole new way of his surprises. It became pretty obvious by now that Sherlock was going to fuck him and also, it wouldn't be that simple. Not that John really minded it.

After Sherlock removed John's boxers, too, leaving him completely naked he palmed his arousal, stroking it softly. John struggled against the handcuff, slightly arching his back in pleasure.

"You like it, don't you?" Sherlock teased; his lips only an inch away from John's mouth. He smirked instead of a reply, deciding to play along.

"It's useless to play hard-to-get," Sherlock whispered, his lips barely touching John's while he gripped his now rock-hard manhood, moving his fist up and down, " 'cause I already have you." He hissed grabbing a fistful of John's hair with his free hand, pulling his head back, exposing his throat. John moaned uncontrollably, bucking his hips into the detective's touch.

An excellent idea popped up in Sherlock's mind so he took the blindfold of and used it to cover John's mouth instead, tying it on the back of his head. John blinked a few times, his eyes trying to get used to the dimly lit room. Now he could see everything but couldn't speak. However, he didn't want to see as Sherlock moved down onto him with a sneer and took his penis into his mouth. It was embarrassing. He shut his eyes tight but moaned against the piece of clothing in his mouth. Though it was embarrassing to watch, it felt wonderful.

Sherlock ran his tongue along his shaft, bobbing his head up and down and John struggled against the handcuff. Suddenly, Sherlock pulled back and John opened his eyes slowly only to see him pouring some lubrication onto his fingers. Then he leant to John's member again, sucking it while he pushed his legs apart and pushed a finger into him. John gasped at the pleasurable surprise, his voice muffled. Sherlock didn't hesitate much and soon added the second and the third finger, moving them in and out of John who was thrusting against him, making filthy, muffled moans.

John wanted to moan 'Oh, god' as Sherlock's hot mouth engulfed his hardness while he was pushing his long, delicate fingers in and out of him but only muffled sounds came out of him.

After a few minutes Sherlock pulled back and reached for the bedside table to grab something from a drawer. For the second time within an hour John couldn't believe his own eyes. It was a vibrator. John's eyes went wide as Sherlock covered it with lubrication then pushed the tip of it into John, not giving him a second to oppose.

"You should relax." Sherlock advised since John's body tensed. "You'll love it." He added voice thick with desire.

John tried to calm himself down and Sherlock pushed half of the vibrator into him after a bare minute of waiting. John screamed against the cloth, arching his back as Sherlock switched it on and it started quivering inside of him. Again, John shut his eyes tight, couldn't bearing Sherlock's self-satisfied grin and that hungry, lustful glance… oh god.

With each throb, a jolt of pleasure was sent through John's body, drawing him closer to the edge. The ring on his erection was painfully tight and he desperately tried to signal Sherlock that it was time to end his torture. He knew well that the damned bastard get it but decided to tease him more, moving the vibrator inside him, causing John to struggle against the handcuff desperately. He was sweating and panting heavily, being writhe in lust, his whole body practically screaming for Sherlock. Sherlock had to admit it was the most beautiful view he ever saw, not to mention that it also was the most arousing, having John completely at his mercy, seeing his pupils widening in excitement. He had wanted to do it for some time now.

Sherlock let go of the vibrator, leaving it still inside John while he stood up to remove his clothes in a rush. Then he pulled that certain thing out of John, tossing it to the floor and climbed on top of him to lean over John, their erections brushing against each other causing them both to moan in satisfaction.

"I'll remove this" Sherlock ran a finger along the piece of cloth over John's mouth, "and you'll tell me what you want." He stated in a whisper and John nodded.

"I want you inside me." John panted in a hoarse tone as soon as his mouth was free. Sherlock gave him a knowing smirk and reached for a condom which was on the bedside table.

"No, we don't need that! Just fuck me already!" He demanded and though Sherlock was a bit puzzled – since he hadn't expected for that, - he had to admit it was a pleasant surprise. If John wanted it like that, why would he deny it?

He covered his prancing penis with lubrication hastily; throwing the tube aside then positioned himself at John's hole, placing his legs on his shoulders. John buckled his hips in impatience and Sherlock slammed into him all at once with one swift thrust. John's mouth opened for a silent scream of pleasure and Sherlock took a mental note about how flexible his doctor was. He was practically folding him in half and still, he didn't complain.

"Please…ahh… the ring." John panted desperately and Sherlock stopped moving. John was painfully hard and so close to his climax but the ring prevented him from doing that and it was a real torture.

"Hm?" Sherlock frowned, faking he didn't understand what he was implying.

"Take it off, I-ahh!" He was cut off as Sherlock rolled his hips, teasing him.

"No." Came the short yet firm reply.

"Please, I need… ngh… ahh god!" John cried as Sherlock slammed into him deeper, hitting his sweet spot. "I'm begging you!" That was Sherlock wanted to hear.

He finally took the ring off then grabbed John's hips, his nails digging into his soft flesh but neither of them cared, and slammed into him, hitting his sweet spot again.

"Oh, god, yes!" John moaned loudly, his legs falling from Sherlock's shoulders to the bed and with another well-aimed thrust he came, screaming "Sherlock!" with all his might, not caring about the fact that probably whole London heard him. His body went numb as he was riding out his orgasm, his muscles tightened around Sherlock's cock and after a few more deep thrusts Sherlock reached his climax, too, filling John with his hot semen. He collapsed on top of John, both men panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

"Was it useful?" John asked after a good two minutes of panting, his voice a bit harsh due to his previous orgasm.

"What?" Sherlock breathed, rolling next to him and taking the handcuff off, finally.

"The experiment."

"Oh… umm… well… I've got a bit carried away and I didn't really focus on that." He admitted with a sheepish grin. "Shall we try again?"

John hesitated a little then grinned back. "Maybe later."

Sherlock pushed himself up and John thought he was about to leave when he climbed back on top of him, leant forward and kissed him. Slowly, deeply, passionately. And it told John more than any words.


End file.
